Alone
by Juvenile Delinquet
Summary: A Squid StoryWhat if Squid suffered from abuse as a child? What if he was beaten by his father...him and his older brother...What if he was?...R


Juvenile Delinquet:I gots a NEW! story...yeah...can't help it...This story was written frm complete boredom...so Review!!!!  
  
:DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOLES IT BELONGS TO LOUIS SACHAR! I AM DONE!  
  
~`~  
  
"Hush now...hush....sleep my baby, my baby.."A woman gently began humming while rocking a baby back and forth. The baby gasped, but his brown eyes slowly began to close. His mom stood up and walked to the window. She watched out as wind blew through the open crack, her dark eyes watching the birds soar through the blue skys.   
  
"Its such a nice day....such a nice one.."The woman smiled, but then fell to her knees in a sobbing reaction. Gasping in breaths, her newborn began to cry. She held him close, a door opened and slammed. She stood to her feet and quickly wiped her burning eyes.   
  
"Whats wrong with you woman!? I thought I told ya for my dinner to be ready when I get home! IS THAT CLEAR!"  
  
"B..but...its only morning..plus I've been taking care of Ala-"A hand was hit across her face.  
  
"Did I ask for an explanation? When I say Im hungry! Im Hungry!"The woman looked at him, a tear fell down her pale cheeks. She could tell he'd been drinking...again. And he had promised to quit after Alan was born..but then again this was a man that had took over her life.   
  
"Fine...just let me get the baby settled.."  
  
"Don't worry about him! Worry about me!"He screamed, the baby started to wail. His mother glared at the man, and quickly walked out of the room. She gently patted the baby, as she carried him to a room with no door. A rather empty room, with a few toys here and there. On the floor her other son sat playing with a puzzle. He looked up when she walked in.  
  
"Hi mommy!"He smiled. His cheeks were wet with tears, and he had a black eye, blood was dripping from scratches on his skin.  
  
"Matty...what happened?.."She asked in a low whisper as she kneeled beside her son.  
  
"Daddy, hit me again.."The little boy looked down at his puzzle and placed another piece in.   
  
"What?"She whimpered and stood back up to her feet. No...this wasn't fair! Matt was only 2...Alan was a baby, and he was abusing her children. She already had to fear for her own life...now for the life of her children?  
  
"Well...Matt, just stay in here...don't go out there no matter what you here...watch Alan.."She set Alan down in the low, baby blue crib. He was sleeping peacfully now, his eyes closed, and he gently breathed. A crash was heard from the kitchen.  
  
"Stay.."She sternley glanced at her 2 year old and walked out.  
  
"Hi...Alan...mommy said not to leave...daddy's been scary lately..."Matt gripped the bars of the crib and watched his baby brother.  
  
"I'll protect you.."  
  
Another crash was heard, a scream filled the air. Matt whimpered and squeezed the bars even tighter.   
  
~`~  
  
"Alan...Alan..ALAN!"Mr.Pendanski waved his hand in front of Squids face.  
  
"Oh..uhh...huh? Wha?"  
  
"Alan...stay with our meeting...ya keep day dreaming,"  
  
"Oh...sorry.."  
  
"I asked ya a question...ya never answered.."  
  
"What was it again?"Squid asked.  
  
"How was your home life like? Ya know...your family.."  
  
"Ahh...come on Mom, thats the stupidest question I ever heard!"  
  
"Now, Alan.."  
  
"Mom, none of us would wanna answer that,"X-Ray protested.  
  
"Yeah, can't ya think of a better subject for a meetin'?"Magnet asked.  
  
"How about...whats it like being a doctor?"Armpit laughed.  
  
"Oh...look at the time...this meetings over, your dismissed,"  
  
The boys all cheered and walked out of the Mess Hall.  
  
"Stupid meeting, I don't even get why we have those.."X-Ray shook his head.  
  
"So they can watch our every movement...know our every thought.."  
  
"Sure...Zig, sounds like your paranoias getting the best of you again,"Armpit added.  
  
"What? No! I Know for a fact! There are cameras!"  
  
"Sure...sure, just like that one time ya said ya heard a tarantula bark,"Magnet laughed.  
  
"It did!"  
  
"Zig, keep your day job.."Caveman commented.  
  
"Wait...huh?"  
  
The boys walked into D-Tent and got ready for another day of sleep. The most relaxing part of the day...well besides the shower...but that ain't the point. Squid sat down on his cot, he was zoned out of all other conversations. Pendanski's question rotated in his head...he hated Pendanski for reminding him about that, he didn't wanna go back. Not at all. His silence was getting the other boys suspicious...Obviously...a big mouth, being silent for over an hour! Now thats amazing!  
  
"Hey, Squid ya feeling alright buddy?"Armpit asked.  
  
"Yeah...are ya? Your almost as mute as Zero,"X-Ray pointed out.  
  
"Maybe the warden brain washed him..."Zigzag stared wide eyed.  
  
"Man, shut up!"Armpit yelled, and the others laughed.  
  
"Naw...really...whats wrong?"X-Ray questioned.  
  
Squid shook his head, "Nuthin'...nuthin..just..tired s'all...,"Squid answered.  
  
"Ok..then.."  
  
Squid layed down on his cot and stared at the empty, plain ceiling. It reminded him a lot of home. Plain, empty, dirty, and cracked.  
  
~`~  
  
"ALAN! GET OVER HERE NOW!"His father yelled, the little boy cringed but slowly walked over to his dad, his face to the ground.  
  
"YOU KNOW NOT TO MOUTH OFF LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY TO ME!"He yelled in his face.  
  
"Yes, daddy.."  
  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT!"His father hit him in the head. "KEEP THAT IN YOUR HEAD! KEEP IT THERE!"  
  
Alan felt his own tears well up insided his eyes, he glanced over at the corner his mom was crying her eyes out, and Matt was in her arms.  
  
"Get outta here boy!"  
  
"But daddy...mommy is-"  
  
"MOMMY DONT MATTER! NOW GET OUT!"  
  
"What about Matt?"  
  
Alans father roughly grabbed hold of his face and held it up to his, "What did I just say about this!? WHAT?!"  
  
Alan tried to back away, his father shook him then pushed him away. Alan fell to the ground.  
  
"Im leavin...be back later.."He walked out the door. Alan began crying, his mom got up, her face drenched and blood dripping off her own lip.  
  
"Come here baby...come here..."Alans mother picked him up, Alan set his head on her shoulder, and shoved his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Its ok...my babies...mommy will always be there for you.."She sat down on the couch and Matt jumped up and sat next to her.   
  
"Alan...its ok...we all are there for eachother.."Matt smiled.  
  
"Yeah...we'll have to do something special for your birthday now won't we?"Alans mother smiled and began bouncing Alan up and down.  
  
"Yeah! Turning three is a big leap! You won't be little anymore!"Matt smiled.  
  
Alan pulled his thumb out of his mouth, "Is daddy coming home?"  
  
Alans mom leaned in and kissed her sons cheek. "Who knows sweety? Who knows?"  
  
~`~  
  
Squid's eyes blinked open to see the pitch darkness of the tent. He blamed Mr.Pendanski for these flashbacks coming back. He hated his past...and would rather run away from it then run to it...but it always seemed to catch up to him, no matter what. He had to remember the day his dad left didn't he?...Uhhh...worst day ever...it was the last day he was 2 years old, the last day he was abused by his father, the last day his mother was sober, and most of all it was the last day feeling safe in a house, his mother had protected him and his brother for so long. But now...not even that could protect them. 


End file.
